


[Podfic] Sisters

by argentumlupine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Found Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sisterhood, braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: Author's summary:The ladies of Vox Machina, braiding hair, and a discussion about sisterhood.Podfic of the story by VeritySilvers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sisters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618515) by [VeritySilvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeritySilvers/pseuds/VeritySilvers). 



> For #ITPE 2016.
> 
> Thank you VeritySilvers for giving permission to record podfic of the story. You can follow the Inspired by link to leave a comment to the author. 
> 
> Thank you to dolichomorph for giving permission to use the artwork that inspired the story in my cover art. [Please follow this link to leave a comment to the artist.](http://dolichomorph.tumblr.com/ask)

cover art created by me, using original art by [dolichomorph](http://dolichomorph.tumblr.com/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/%5bCritical%20Role%5d%20Sisters.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:12:55



## Audiofic archive download links

  * mp3 coming soon | **Size:** 12 MB
  * m4b coming soon | **Size:** 4 MB 



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/%5bCritical%20Role%5d%20Sisters.mp3)
  * [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Other/%5bCritical%20Role%5d%20Sisters.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
